


片段

by nightfeathers0927



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Funeral, Gen, This is not a complete story but a plot without context
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfeathers0927/pseuds/nightfeathers0927
Summary: 关于雅各布的葬礼的一点小小的片段（真的是片段）
Kudos: 1





	片段

**Author's Note:**

> 不符合角色，可能也不符合生卒年设定，总之是一天晚上突然头疼所以摸出来的东西，爽就完事，不要期待，没有任何可期待的东西

雅各布·弗莱终究没能看到这场世界大战的结束。他于1917年在英国乡下的一所宅邸里静静离世。同乡的人们大半都出席了他的葬礼。尽管他们中的大多数都从未知晓过这位老人年轻时的种种壮举，但他们都喜爱雅各布。岁月磨平了曾经桀骜不驯的少年的棱角，在他们的眼中，雅各布是一位可敬可亲的好先生，带着些在维多利亚女王治下成长的人特有的绅士气。他们想不到将时间再往前推上五十年，或者不需要那么久，三十年足矣，他们想不到这位老人曾经如鹰一般骄傲地滑过伦敦的上空。随着老人的去世，一代传奇从此成为秘密，这本是理所当然。但在此时，他仍然活着的孪生姐姐伊薇·弗莱，仍然不由自主地感到悲哀。所有的传奇终将成为口口相传却无见证人的不真实的故事，这是生命的必然。现在，她成了最后的见证人。她的丈夫和兄弟已经长眠，而她还活着，作为唯一仍然活着的见证者。  
她站在人群之中，表情肃穆。人们悄无声息地从她身边来来去去，唯恐惊扰了这位上世纪的淑女。他们同样尊重格林女士，如同尊重她的弟兄。她站在原地沉思，而后迈开庄严的步伐走向那口漆黑发亮的棺材，所过之处人们纷纷让开道路，以近乎畏惧的眼神注释着女士略显佝偻却仍然挺拔的背影。她注视着棺材，如同注视着她弟兄仍然鲜活的容颜。是二十岁的雅各布，一脸的玩世不恭，站在屋顶上大声宣布自己要创建一个帮派，震慑伦敦；是三十六岁的雅各布，跟着年轻的柯南道尔爵士四处奔走，坐在人家的窗台上听他谈论那些有关探案故事的奇思妙想；是四十五岁的雅各布，追着开膛手杰克的足迹奔跑过白教堂区的条条小巷；最后，是七十三岁的雅各布，战时的这些日子他的身体忽然急速地衰弱下去，就好像年轻时他便透支了自己未来的生命一般。伊薇想起她弟兄初到伦敦时的岁月，他是多么耀眼，让人看见他生命的燃烧。果真如此吗，雅各布，你果真是在燃烧吗？  
她怀里藏着几封电报和信，莉迪亚发来的，雅各布的孙女果真是和他一模一样，即使是在寥寥几字的电报里，伊薇仍然仿佛能看到她身上的火焰，和二十岁的雅各布身上的一样，那是生命燃烧的火焰。莉迪亚寄来信件，谈她在伦敦的所见所闻，谈到大陆战场的血流成河，谈到那些有关战争即将结束的传言，也谈战后她的规划。她可真像雅各布啊，伊薇想，雅各布总因此而感到骄傲。她有着不一般的雄心壮志，并且愿意立刻前去实践。轻率，鲁莽，但意外地卓有成效。她或许也会干出一番雅各布那样的大事业，成为刺客历史上的另一段传奇。刺客们的姓名在正史中总被书写历史的人刻意抹去，但是他们的贡献，他们的传奇总会被人记住。传奇永远不死，即使岌岌无名。  
Y


End file.
